Corporations operating large-scale computing systems invest significant amounts of capital to establish and maintain the hardware necessary to house the computing systems. For example, some computing systems may include a plurality of racks for holding computing components such as hard drives or entire servers. These racks are typically very expensive to purchase and come in a few standardized sizes.
Typically, power and data are routed to the computing devices via cables. For example, a cable connected to a printed control board (PCB) at one end and a computing component at the other end may transfer power from the PCB to the computing component. The greater the number of computing devices in a rack, the greater the number of cables required to be routed between the PCB and the computing components. Having a large number of cables can be costly in terms of space and accessibility to the computing components and the rack itself.